memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Death of A Neutron Star/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE D-7 fires at the Archer's shields. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship jolts hard. LT. MASON: That one took out our phasers. Ship rocks hard. CAPT. TAYLOR: Torpedoes full spread. Lieutenant Mason presses the fire button on his console. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer launches four photon torpedoes two strike the shields of the D-7 as two missed the battlecruiser, and it strikes the Archer hitting the starboard nacelle causing it to vent plasma. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDG (RED ALERT) Sparks erupt from the ceiling. LT. MASON: Shields down to forty-one percent! Another hit jolts the ship hard. Lieutenant Smith turns to her. LT. SMITH: Captain the Klingons are demanding that we surrender and prepare to be boarded. Taylor goes to her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ready another spread of photons. Viewer shows the D-7 cloaking. CAPT. TAYLOR: Damn it. Lieutenant T'Lar turns from her console. LTCMDR. T'LAR: D-7 has cloaked Captain! Captain Taylor leans back. CAPT. TAYLOR: Maintain Red Alert, and T'Lar I want you to stay on sensors and let me know if that D-7 uncloaks. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Aye, Captain. INT-BRIEFING ROOM Monitor shows the warp engines. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: The Klingons took out our warp plasma regulators on deck 14 section A-14. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): How long till we can get full warp back. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS (Sighs): An hour maybe two. CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): We're dead. Taylor turns to her. CAPT. TAYLOR: Get started. Williams leaves to get started on repairing the warp drive. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Smith) Lieutenant send out a general mayday on all Federation channels we've sustained heavy damage we have no warp and the Neutron Star is due to implode in thirty-six hours. LT. SMITH: (Nods) Aye, Captain. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer is next to the Neutron Star as its fading. CAPT. TAYLOR'S (Voice Over): Captain's Log Supplemental. We're still the neutron star as its about to implode, still no response to our distress call I can only hope that someone will answer it before its too late. INT-CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS Marcia is laying on the couch thinking about what's gonna happen if no one picks up their distress call, then the com beeps she presses the com panel above her bed. CAPT. TAYLOR: Taylor here. CMDR. MARTIN (Com Voice): Captain we've got a ping from our signal. CAPT. TAYLOR: I'm on my way. She grabs her uniform shirt and exits her quarters. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Captain Taylor walks onto the bridge from the lift. CAPT. TAYLOR: Report? LT. SMITH: The USS Valiant picked up our distress call. Martin gets up from the Captain's chair and walks over to her. CMDR. MARTIN: She's on patrol along the Neutral Zone at warp eight she'd be here in under an hour. Taylor sits in the chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: That's good. Ship jolts hard. CMDR. MARTIN: What the hell was that? LTCMDR. T'LAR: Gravimetric shears from the neutron star, (beat) the star is on the verge of imploding faster then it is. Camera closes up on Taylor. (End of Act One, fade out)